


Bigger Than the Universe

by crabsten



Series: parting ways and college [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College, Iwa-chan, M/M, college????, how do you tag, i think its angst, it's in iwa's pov, iwachan, iwaoi - Freeform, shittykawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsten/pseuds/crabsten
Summary: Iwaizumi leaves for college and Oikawa wanted to give him a little gift before they part ways.





	Bigger Than the Universe

When we thought it was the last time we'll be meeting, we were wrong. We wanted to end our volleyball high school career with a fist bump. I bet we looked cool giving each other a fist bump as I head left to my house and Oikawa goes right to enter his front door. We wanted to keep it casual to keep the tears away, or to at least hide it. Although, we couldn't keep ourselves from saying goodbye to each other one last time.  
I looked at my car and how it's full with moving boxes. The navigator was set to the address of my new school. My snacks on the road were prepared and placed on the shotgun seat where I have an easy access to it. If I wanted to follow my schedule, I would've left almost an hour ago, but then I promised to meet Oikawa in front of my house before I leave.  
What was taking him so long? Fixing his shitty looking hair and trying to flirt with girls through texting wouldn't be an ideal move right now. I walked to his front door, which was across and a couple of feet away from mine; and I knocked. No, I was banging on his front gate to get his attention.  
"Shittykawa! Why don't you get out already? What's taking you so long?" I shouted, knowing he would hear me from his room that provided him a view of the front of his house. Even if he didn't look, he would've known it was me. He’s probably used to the loud banging I would be known for since I dislike being late to anything.  
“I'm almost done with my gift, Iwa-chan! Wait for me a little longer!" I gave in a sigh and leaned against the back of my car.  
For some reason, I felt guilty I wasn't leaving him anything behind to remember me with. I could've gotten him a stuffed alien. Maybe a bracelet that has a bead which represents the sun—the center of our universe.  
It would've been great, since I've always seen Oikawa as the center of my universe. No, scratch that, he was so much bigger than the universe; let alone the center of the universe.  
I wouldn't love volleyball as much as I do if I didn't have him as my partner. Or if I didn't have him at all.  
He was a huge impact to the way I view volleyball.  
Oikawa finally went outside his house dressed nicely, as if he was going on a date after their talk. "Took you long enough, Shittykawa."  
"Iwa-chan! At least appreciate my gift for you!" He said, handing out a medium sized black box to me.  
"How do I know you're not actually giving me a bomb?" I took it anyway, as if Oikawa wants me dead. I refused to believe, he needs me alive.  
Especially those times when he needs someone to be there for him, but he still chooses to be stubborn and tell everyone he's okay.  
It was heartbreaking for me to see when he was afraid to be surpassed by Kageyama. Not only did he overwork himself with practicing his violent and powerful serves, studying the opponent's attacks before matches, and pulling the best ability out of everyone; he also beat himself up emotionally by feeding himself with his own insecurities of not being good enough.  
It was frustrating to see how he didn't see himself the way I do. He couldn't see how he was the backbone of the team. He was the mind of our plays and he was the only one who can suck out the abilities we've developed to practice and plays. It was frustrating how he couldn't see how much I appreciated him.  
"Iwa-chan!" He said, exaggerating the 'chan' to get my attention. "Why would I get you a bomb? I don't know where to get one." He said, jokingly.  
"Should I be thankful that you don't?" I exclaimed, taking the box from his calloused hands. I opened it to see a smaller box. "Are you fucking kidding me, Shittykawa?" I opened the smaller box inside the first box to see a frame. A black frame facing down.  
"I know you're going to meet new people," Oikawa paused. I was too focused on looking at the picture inside the frame to notice his silent weeping. I was about to say something stupid to make him stop crying, but he continued, "So please don't forget me."  
It was a picture from when we were toddlers, yet it looked similar and familiar to how things usually are when we still played for the same team. It was a photo of Oikawa setting the ball to me while I was about to jump for a spike. We've been doing this since we were toddlers and it just made me realize how unwilling and not prepared for the separation we knew coming.  
That's what irritated me more. We saw it coming and we knew the decisions we already made earlier this point, but I was still not ready for this day to come.  
I don't think I could ever be, yet here it is. It was obvious I didn’t want this day to come.  
"Don't forget the way I directed the ball to you when someone else is setting the ball for you." He said, stuttering through his sobs. "Please, always remember how you would have to find me whenever I would get purposely lost. Never forget how we worked and trained hard with desperation to beat Ushijima together." I let him cry to my shoulder one last time for awhile. I just didn't want him to see the tears falling down from my eyes.  
"Just please don't forget the time we spent together. I wouldn't want you to forget me, Hajime." He hugged me the way I would hug him whenever he needed or wanted to be hugged. It felt nice and I knew I would be longing this when he's not around. He hugged me as if he didn’t want to let me go.  
"I would never. Even if I wanted to, I will never forget you. Even if I had the choice to, I'd pick to remember you, Tooru." I played with his hair to calm him down, to make sure he knows I'm still here. I haven't left yet and I don't want to.  
"I know, I just needed to hear that. Iwa-chan couldn't forget about his favorite setter." Oikawa wipes his tears away as he separated himself from the hug.  
"To be fair, you're the only setter who stuck with me at a young age." I replied, laughing.  
"Yeah, because you're picky and only wanted me." And I still want you to be my setter and partner in everything forever.  
"I just got used to you, don't feel special, Shittykawa."  
"Get going now, Iwa-chan. I'm tired of seeing your face." Oikawa shoo'd me away.  
"Hey, Tooru?" I said to get his attention. "This won't be the last time we see each other, alright? I won't let it be the last time." I smiled. This can't be the last time. I still need to confess my feelings.  
I still need to express to him how much I look for him when he's gone. I need to tell him he’s the first person I look for in any crowd or place. I still need to tell him how I would be at my happiest state when I'm right next to him. I still need to let him know how he's helped me shape into the person I want to be. I still have to show him how much I love him because words aren't enough. What I feel for Tooru is much stronger than the word 'love.'  
"I wouldn't let this be the last time either, Hajime." He replied. “I’ll still see you on the other side of the court?”  
“I’ll see you on the other side of the net, Shittykawa. I won't let you beat me.” I said, challenging him. “You might be the best setter I could ask for, but that doesn't mean I’m better than you.”  
“Oh please, Iwa-chan! I won’t let you go easy on me, give me the best you.” He exclaimed.  
"Of course,” You only deserve the best; I wanted to continue yet I still couldn't.  
He raised his hand for a fist bump and I give it to him, “I’m proud to say you were my partner until now, Shittykawa.”  
“I’m even more thankful you were my partner, Iwa-chan. I’m going to be bragging about you.” I laughed at his jokes as I walked further away from him and closer to my car. “I’ll see you soon, Iwa-chan! I’ll make sure you’ll miss me!”  
I smiled at him and it was a hard to swallow pill that this would be the last time I get to admire him this close. I ran back for a hug and said, “Don’t ever hesitate to improve and do better. I’ll miss you for sure, Tooru.” I wanted to say more and say I love you yet my tongue pushed back and I was automatically out of words.  
“Is Iwa-chan crying? Aw, I know you will. I’ll miss you too, Hajime.” His hand was stroking my hair and he continued talking, “You have to go now before it gets too dark.” No, I just want to be here a little longer near your presence and comfort.  
“You really don’t wanna leave me, huh? Damn, I’m that special?” Oikawa’s tears started flowing once again.  
“Stop crying Shittykawa,” I disclosed the hug and he wiped my tears away. “I want to see you smile before I leave.” He gave me the most genuine smile I could ever receive.  
“Thank you, Hajime.” He said.  
I smiled and said, “I’m thankful for you, Tooru.” I walked away from him without looking back and went inside my car. I rolled down my window and I saw him waving from the side mirrors.  
“Stay safe, Iwa-chan!” He shouted loud enough for me to hear and I just waved goodbye.  
I wanted to stay longer with him, maybe stay by his side more than I wanted to spike a volleyball. I wanted to be with him even if I’m not needed. I wanted to stay lost in his eyes and I wanted his smile to bring me back, yet it couldn't be helped.  
We both wanted different paths for our futures so we agreed on choosing what we truly wanted and supported each other despite the separation that will happen. The reality was a living nightmare but we had to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so I wrote this while I was in the plane no lie when I thought of it I was weeping while we were taking off. but yeah I hope you like it??? idk what do people say in here ALSO the spacing is so ugly I did this on my phone so forgive me idk how to fix it


End file.
